csifandomcom-20200225-history
Criminal Justice
Criminal Justice is the twelfth episode in season six of . Synopsis A murder trial is delayed and the suspect is released on bail after Stella discovers that the district attorney in the case tampered with the crime scene for personal gain. Plot A judge is about to deny bail in the case of Antonio Reyes, who stands accused of the murder of eighteen-year-old Christine Reynolds when Stella bursts into the courtroom with evidence that sheds new light on the case. The ADA prosecuting the case, Craig Hansen, planted evidence at the scene: a cigarette lighter belonging to Rob Meyers, the man having an affair with his wife, Sarah. Hansen snuck into the scene and planted the lighter under a bed—not knowing the CSIs had already used a chemical to lift shoe impressions—thus leaving more of the chemical on the face-down side of the lighter and making it clear that it placed there after the murder. Though physical evidence puts Antonio Reyes at the scene—his prints are found in the bathroom—and the CSIs learn Christine’s boyfriend owed Reyes money, giving him motive—the planted lighter discredits all the physical evidence and hangs the case on a single eyewitness: a young neighbor named Karen Winston. Stella angrily confronts Hansen, who she’s known for fifteen years, accusing him of planting the evidence so that the lab would identify Sarah’s lover for him. After she faces off with Hansen, Christine Reynolds’ mother approaches Stella, furious that Reyes made bail—and might go on to murder again. In the locker room, Lindsay catches Danny putting a heating pad on his back and is concerned that he’s clearly in pain once again. Danny reassures her that he’s fine. A frantic Sarah Hansen comes to see Stella: Rob is missing, and she suspects Craig has something to do with it. Stella and Lindsay go to Rob’s apartment and find no sign of the man, though a broken table leg indicates a recent struggle. Stella finds an alarm clock by the window–a possible murder weapon, but it’s been cleaned with peroxide and left out in the sun to degrade any DNA on it. Hawkes scours Hansen’s car and finds a flake of road salt in it. He’s able to recover the GPS’s memory log, which shows that Hansen made a trip up to the Catskills. Mac and Stella go to the address, hoping to find Rob’s body. The dogs lead them to a snowblower, but the blood Hawkes recovers off of it is canine, not human. Stella asks him to run it again. Danny visits an acupuncturist in the hopes of lessening his back pain, but when he finishes with his session, he finds his wallet–and his badge–have been stolen. He places a frantic call to Lindsay, who promises they’ll deal with it. Hawkes confirms the DNA is canine, and Stella wonders if the dog was Rob’s–she noticed a food bowl and a leash at the man’s apartment. Danny returns to work and gets a call from Flack: Reyes has slipped bail and is likely going after the eyewitness, Karen Winston. Reyes breaks into the young woman’s house, but instead of Karen, he finds Lindsay and a team of officers. He’s arrested again. Hawkes takes the snowblower apart and find a bone fragment, which the CSIs match to Rob. Stella confronts Craig, who continues to deny the murder–and even tries to pin it on his wife. The evidence, however, is overwhelming. He’s arrested, and Stella returns to court to watch Antonio Reyes’ trial. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * D.B. Sweeney as A.D.A. Craig Hansen * Jeff Perry as Judge * Kristin Richardson as Sarah Hansen * Joe Manganiello as Rob Meyers * Judith Hoag as Mrs. Reynolds * Kent Shocknek as Reporter * John Charles Meyer as Antonio Reyes * Sophie Sinise as Karen Winston * Shane Silva as Bailiff * Julie McKinnon as Lab Tech * Paul Vasquez as Officer Thomas * Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech * David Gizzarelli as Attorney for Witness * Autumn Springfield as Lab Tech * Josh Webber as NYPD Officer See Also